


Riverdale Teenagers and Hansel & Gretel

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baked In Oven, Cannibal (Humans eaten by Witches), Child Eater (Rebekah and Freya), Cooked Alive, Fairy Tale is Real, Fattening Up Elizabeth Betty Cooper, Fattening Up Hermosa Lodge, Fattening Up Humans, Fattening Up Polly Lodge, Fattening Up Veronica Cecilia Lodge, Halloween, Halloween Story Arch, Hansel and Gretel - Freeform, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Human as Pig Roasts, I Smell Delicious, I Taste Delicious, Impossible Delicious, Invited As Dinner, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Slave Archibald Archie Andrews, We Smell Delicious, We Taste Delicious, You Taste Delicious, You smell delicious, Young Longpig Pies is Human Cookbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Kudos: 1





	Riverdale Teenagers and Hansel & Gretel

**Halloween 2013AD**  
It was just something stupid they were all doing. No one thought that it would do anything. 13 Year Old Archibald Archie Andrews, 15 Year Old Polly Cooper, 13 Year Old Elizabeth Betty Cooper, 15 Year Old Hermosa Lodge, and 13 Year Old Veronica Cecilia Lodge were all sitting around bored after trick or treating had ended on Halloween. Polly had found a book and thought it would be fun to read scary stories from it.   
She started reading one but the farther she got the more a green glow surrounded them.  
“Stop reading Polly!” Hermosa screamed.   
Polly looked away from the book, her eyes still wide as the green light grew but her voice kept reading. The light surrounded them and then everything was pitch black. 

**1711AD**  
Archie was the first one awake, he ran his fingers through his ginger locks and stood up. He looked around noticing that Polly, Elizabeth, Veronica, and Hermosa were all asleep around him.   
He got up, rushing towards Polly to wake her up when he realized that he stepped on something. He knitted his eyebrows together and realized it was a book. He picked it up but still went over to Polly to shake her awake.   
“Archie?” she looked at him confused.   
“Help me wake everyone up,” Archie said.   
Polly sat up as Archie ran towards Elizabeth to wake her also. It didn’t take Polly long to get to her feet, walking over to Hermosa and shaking her awake too. Once Veronica was also up the group of five stood huddled together.  
“So, does anyone remember how we got in these woods?” Hermosa asked.   
“Seems like we took one heck of a nap,” Polly murmured. 

“We have to find some kind of shelter,” Hermosa said. “Come on,” Hermosa grabbed Archie’s hand and started walking. “Veronica,” her younger sister called and Veronica hurried along after them.  
It felt like they were walking for hours, their feet pounding and Archie had long since given up on carrying around the huge and heavy book with him, dropping it by some tree instead.   
“Wow!” Elizabeth suddenly cried. 

“Look!” Veronica bolted away from Hermosa’s side.  
“A house made of gingerbread!” both girls exclaimed in excitement.   
“Veronica gets back here,” Hermosa said. But Veronica was already headed down the sweetly lined path towards the door.  
“You said we needed shelter, so come on,” Veronica whined, already knocking.  
“Elizabeth,” Polly ran forwards and grabbed her hand.   
“Oh, why hello,” 25 Year Old Rebekah smiled as she opened the door and saw Veronica there. “Oh my, oh my, what do we have here? Some children lost in the woods?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Veronica nodded. “We’ve been walking around all day trying to get out. Could you help us?”  
“Of course my darlings, come on inside,” Rebekah smiled and opened her door widely, inviting them in. 

Polly hesitated, still back at the beginning of the path with Elizabeth but Hermosa wasn’t going to let Veronica go in alone. Hermosa walked in briskly, still holding onto Archie too.   
“Thank you for letting us in,” Hermosa said, back stiff.   
“Of course,” Rebekah said. “My name is Rebekah and you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.”  
“If they’re hungry and tired they should have a treat, Rebekah,” Freya voice said.   
Polly looked at the newcomer in alarm. “My name is Freya, I’m Rebekah’s older sister, I am 30 Year Old. We have the best candies inside,” she smiled warmly at the kids.   
“Candy?” Veronica and Elizabeth perked up.  
“Yes of course,” Rebekah said, walking to a tray on the table. “Would you like to try one?”  
“Thank you very much,” Veronica said, taking candy and unwrapping it.

“They look so good,” Elizabeth complimented.   
“Hermosa,” Archie whispered. “Hey Hermosa,” he said more urgently as she took a candy as well.   
“What?” Hermosa looked down at him as she popped the candy into her mouth.   
Rebekah moved in front of him and held the tray out.  
“No thank you,” Archie said, his eyes wide as he stared into hers. A chill ran down his spine. 

She smiled at him though and moved along.  
“This is like Hansel and Gretel,” Archie whispered to Hermosa. “In fact, it’s exactly like Hansel and Gretel.”   
“Don’t be silly,” Hermosa waved him off. “Can I have another candy?” she asked and Rebekah hurried back over.  
“Of course, of course, here you are,” she smiled. 

“Me too, please,” Polly said.  
“And me,” Elizabeth added.  
“Here girls,” Rebekah walked towards the table. “I’ll set them here for you and you eat as many as you’d like, alright?”  
“Hermosa,” Archie whined as she tried to pull him towards the table. But he kept his feet planted in place.  
“Archie,” Hermosa was annoyed. Polly walked over too.  
“What’s wrong Archie?” Polly asked.  
“Something doesn’t feel right,” he said, glancing around the house. 

His heart was beating faster and he felt like he needed to run away.   
“Don’t worry about it Archie,” Polly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re probably just tired from all the walking in the woods.”  
“That’s right,” Hermosa agreed, trying to be patient like Polly.  
“The candy really is helping,” Polly squeezed his shoulder. “If you try a piece I’m sure you like her. And Rebekah seems really friendly, my gut says we can trust her.”  
“Ya,” Hermosa agreed, both girls flashing him a smile. “Mine too. She was really kind and let us come in here even though there are five of us and she wouldn't’ have planned for that.”   
“Ya,” Archie nodded. “Ok, you’re probably right.”

Archie let himself be led towards the table with Polly and Hermosa. Polly unwrapped one of the candies for him and put it into his hand.   
He thanked her, smiling as he put it into his mouth and started looking around the room.   
His vision started to get a little blurry, but he could still see just fine. He saw a lot of cooking things around the room, even though it was the dining room. But the kitchen was right next door.   
They had a large shelf with many different kinds of dishes. And the sisters also had a huge selection of cookbooks.  
“Wow,” Archie said, pointing at the wall. “Do you guys use all of those?”  
Freya looked at where Archie was pointing and a sweet smile came onto her lips.   
“Oh yes we do,” she nodded. “Young Longpig Pies is one of my favorite cookbooks.”  
“That’s so cool,” Elizabeth smiled.

“It is, ok now kids, since you’ve all so kindly agreed to stay with Rebekah and have to make sure that you’re completely clean. If you’ve been out in the woods all day you’ll need a bath. There are ticks in the woods so we’ll have to make sure you don’t have any on you,” Freya smiled.   
And that was the trick that Freya used to take the branding iron into the bathroom with each kid. As she placed the hot Branding iron against their Girls' skin each one of them screamed in agony, but the magic in the house made it so none of the others Teenagers could hear, and once the mark was in place the drug in the candies kicked into effect and even though the kids cried as they sank into the water, they couldn’t have been happier to be in the house. 


End file.
